Wildcard Skills
also the title of Power-Ups 7 Wildcard skills is an optional rule designed for Cinematic type games. The Wildcard skill includes and replaces all skills within their area. Also refered to as'' Bang!'' skills. Wildcard skills are designated with a ! at the end. They are treated as Very Hard skills, but at triple the usual point cost. Basic Set examples * Detective! (IQ): Replaces Criminology, Detect Lies, Electronics Operation (Security and Surveillance), Forensics, Interrogation, Law, Observation, Research, Savoir-Faire (Police), Search, Shadowing, Streetwise, etc. * Gun! (DX): Replaces all specialties of Beam Weapons, Gunner, Guns, and Liquid Projector, as well as all related Fast-Draw skills. Make an IQ based roll for Armoury pertaining to these weapons. * Science! (IQ): Replaces Astronomy, Bioengineering, Biology, Chemistry, Engineer, Geology, Mathematics, Metallurgy, Meteorology, Naturalist, Paleontology, Physics, Psychology, etc. * Sword! (DX). Replaces Broadsword, Force Sword, Jitte/Sai, Knife, Main-Gauche, Rapier, Saber, Shortsword, Smallsword, and Two-Handed Sword, as well as related Fast-Draw skills. Use in place of such skills as Acrobatics and Jumping for physical stunts while fighting. GURPS Power-Ups 7 GURPS Power-Ups 7 expands on Wildcard skills by providing * Information on how wildcard skills interact with such fundamental concepts as bonuses, controlling attributes, defaults, and techniques. * Advice on how to define new wildcard skills in terms of high concept, skill count, and skill breadth, with extra detail on those that simplify character templates, martial-arts styles, and supernatural abilities. * Optional rules for wildcard skills to relax penalties, combine multiple wildcards, grant bonuses that reach beyond skill rolls, enhance critical successes, and even bend the story itself! * Discussion of how to use wildcard skills in your campaign, ranging from "no wildcards" all the way up to "wildcards only." * Wild speculation, such as wildcard techniques and wildcard advantages Penalty elimination Generally a Wildcard Skill is immune to penalties for things like unfamiliarity and TL. List of Wildcard skills Chapter 3 is a compilation of Wildcard skills that had appeared in GURPS supplements with those tailored for specific genres or settings generalized. There are 70 of them listed. * Art! * Assassin! * Barbarian! * Bard! * Blade! * Boat! * Bow! * Businessman! * Cleaner! * Cleric! * College! (collection) * Computers! * Courtier! * Demolition Man! * Detective!, 29. * Drive! * Druid! * Encyclopedist! * Explorer! * Face Man! * Fake! * Fist! * Forceful Chi! * Gun! * Hacker! * History! * Holy Warrior! * Horseman! * Hunter! * Infiltrator! * Inner Balance! * Inventor! * Investigator! * Katana! * Knight! * Language! (collection) * Lore! * Magic! * Map! * Martial Artist! * Mechanism! * Medic! * Medicine! * Memetics! * Money! * Move! * Negotiator! * Occult! * Perform! * Pilot! * Pirate! * Psychologist! * Scholar! * Science! * Scout! * Security! * Servant! * Shooter!. * Spy! * Stick! * Swashbuckler! * Sword! * Talker! * Ten-Hut! * Thief! * Throw! * Wheel Man! * Whip! * Wire Rat! * Wizard! References * ''Basic Set'' , p. 175 * Action 1: Heroes , p 22 * Monstar Hunters 1: Champions, p 28 * Supers, p. 23 * GURPS Power-Ups 7 Category:Rules Category:Skills